Nitori Kawashiro
Nitori Kawashiro (河城 にとり Kawashiro Nitori) is a very shy Kappa who lives on the Youkai Mountain. She has the power to control water. Along with the other kappa she is very good with technical stuff, as she is an engineer. When she first sees Reimu, she immediately runs away. But later they fight. After the midboss fight she says her "optical camouflage suit" broke. The shrine maiden doesn't know what it is. Nitori then says her to beat her up pretty good even with the camouflage. And then, again, runs away with the message that it is dangerous in the mountain. In Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends, she was seen in Gensokyo, as Bowser convinced her to delete The Rapa-Nui Friends out of the map telling her that they are mischevious villains and wanted to destroy her homeplace. Nitori faces the heroes trying to defeat them, however, she is defeated and when she was heading for the sixth attack, Adeleine told her that the King Koopa was fooling her all this time, being the true villain all this time while the heroes only tried to stop his plans. Nitori feels sorry about this and apologuises, then reveals against Bowser, defeating him once again, and joining The Rapa-Nui Friends, as she has now true friends, sometimes traveling to her homeplace to sell some gadgets, being a permanent member of the family. She is Peacock's best friend, Pharaoh Man's partner, Tails' friend and Adeleine's best friend. Game Appearances ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Kappa Assault'' Nitori is one of the villains in the game that aids Bowser, althrough she later understands what's going on and reveals against the King Koopa. Eventually joining The Rapa-Nui Friends. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 2'' Nitori is one of the unlockable fighters. Unlocked after finishing Adeleine's story mode. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Cyborg Attack'' Nitori is an unlockable playable character, after completing Adeleine's story mode. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures'' She is a playable member of the party. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons Nitori returns in the second reboot as one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 3 Nitori is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures 2'' She returns again as a playable member of the party. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes'' Nitori only supports as NPC of The Rapa-Nui Friends Team. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: League of the Elements'' Nitori is a supporting NPC, able to being called to attack enemies. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures: Kaiser Sword/Zero Sable'' Nitori is a playable member of the party, both versions. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: The Final Victory of the Warriors'' Nitori is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault Nitori is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: World War of Gods Nitori is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 4'' She only is mentioned by Pharaoh Man about responsability on childrens. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends:' '''Rad Racers 2 Nitori is a playable racer driving her Kappa Rushroad. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Fullmetal Warfare'' Nitori is a playable character. Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends Category:Teenagers Category:Humanoid Category:Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Alive Category:Rapa-Nui Friends Members Category:Good Characters Category:Builder Category:Characters Category:Females